Identical  a FMAB fanfic
by QueenieMae
Summary: What would happen if two twins, Magen and Sara, came into the story in Liore and traveled with the Elric brothers to Central?  What if one of them developed a dangerous relationship with seven certain people?
1. Chapter 1   Lies in Liore

Some time ago in the desert city of Liore, there was a family. A mother, a father, a boy of ten, and twin girls of three months.

One day, since the daughters were too young to go out into the desert. The parents and boy went out into the desert. They were never seen again.

Nine years later, the odentical twins were in the orphanage they had known for the fullest length of theirmemories when a man came to Liore. His name was Cornello, a prophet for the sun god Leto, and he adopted both of the twins.

Five years passed after that, I'm Magen, one of the twins. Then there's my sister Sara. She's crabby, likes hitting people, hates lying (but that's because she sucks at it) and closer to me than anyone in Amestris could ever be. My personality is, at worst, lazy. I can pass for one of thosepeople that just don't give a crap. On the outside, thatis. Inside, well, guess that enigma's for you to find out by reading the rest of this story, isn't it? Plus, I tend to have a mischevious side.

Sara and I have brown hair, blue eyes like the sky betwen sunset/sunrise and full-on day. We have medium-dark skin, since we are from Liore after all. we're both 5 foot 6 inches and skinny. The difference between us is I had my hair over my left eye (I had a scar from falling, but if you'd ask me I'd say it was from a street fight.) and keep it past my shoulder blades.

Father Cornello may have adopted my sister and I. He may have let us in his library, and allowed us to read all his books. He may have us by his sides at his speeches about the sun god Leto. But he could't even **act** like a real father to Sara and me. Left us alone half of the time, sometimes I would've rather been back in that orphanage. Othertimes, like when it came to food, not so much. Guess his lying abilities rubbed off on me, though, becauseI'm rather grand at it.

While in his library while he was at his 'meetings' with a couple of weird people, Sara and I found some books on an interesting thing: alchemy. This was when we were like ten, so it was aroundwhen we werelike 'Hey, we're alchemists!'. Then we went ahead and made little things like toys,because we didn'thave any. We hadto coverup the transmutation marks up with furniture. Strange thing is, Father cornello never askedwhy we kept moving the furniture around... He probably knew.

When we were reading his books, we foundout about something called a Philosopher's Stone. Allowed someone two skirt the laws of equivalent exchange. Allowed to create something out of nothing. So my devioustwin and I started talking, and pretty soon we peiced it together. Father Cornello was more than a fake father, he was a fake prophet, and his beautiful creations that were 'blessings from Leto' were actually justcreations of alchemy using a Philosopher's Stone. The old man was a fake. Funny how that was part of my motivation for my goal: To learn as much as humanly possible about alchemy.

So, that's why, three years later when we were 14, after one of his many speeches where we were present and at his sides, we were fighting.

We were talking about how to bust Cornello. For his lies.

* * *

><p><em>A.N. So it's kind of short, more of a prologue than a chapter, to introduce Magen and Sara. Don't worry, it gets better ^^' And please comment, and tell me if there's any ways to make it better, I want to be good since i'm kind of new here! ^^'<em>


	2. Chapter 2 FullMetal

_A.N. Thanks for the reviews ^^ I tried to fix the errors, some of it got deleted when I posted it I guess. _

_Animals are my life: Thanks for the fave, and could you offer me hints to not have it go so fast? I mean I really can't put much in since the facts about what happened with their parents doesn't come out until the Promised day, it's suposed to be a mystery..._

* * *

><p>After Sara and I took off the dresses, we were walking around Liore. Cornello gave us about an hour or so. Suddenly, Sara looks at me with an evil glint in her eye.<p>

"How are we going to expose Cornello?" She asked.I bent down and started drawing in the dirt that seemed to be everywhere lately.

"Why don't we show people his alchemy books?"

"How about we shout during a speech that he's a fake!"

"We set a trap!"

"We take his ring!"

"You idiot, he'd know if his ring was gone!" Yeah, we fight a lot...

"Well, he'd know if there was a trap!"

Then we just started yelling random ideas, I can't even remember half of them... Then this guy in a huge suit of armor runs up to us.

"Please, stop fighting each other!" He said. Sara and I stopped and stared. You don't exactly get many visitors when you live in the MIDDLE OF A FREAKING DESERT.

"Are you studying Letoism?" I asked, saying what Cornello told us to say.

Same second I said that, Sara said this:"Sorry, we didn't mean to bother you. Visitors are usually the only sane people here." Then some short blonde kid with yellow-gold eyes come up and stands by the man in the armor.

"Hey, weren't you two by Cornello earlier?" He asked.

"Eh..." Sara and I said, looking away.

"That's a surprise since you two seem so sane."

"What are you doing if you're not studying Letoism?" I asked.

"I'm a State Alchemist!" He said, pointing to himself, looking proud. Sara looked at him.

"Aren't you a little shor-" Bam, punched in the face before she could even finish 'short'."What was that for?" She shouted.

"Don't call me short!" he shouted back.

"That's no excuse!"

I stood there by the man in the armor, watching while they just started yelling random insults at each other.

"Brother, people are staring..." The man in the armor said. Sara and the blonde kid stopped yelling.

"So, why are you here?" I asked the violent face puncher.

"None of your business! What do you know about Cornello?"

"Thank you for just **making** it our business," I said with a greedy look on my face, "What do you WANT to know about Cornello?" I could sense Sara's disappointment from where I was standing.

"Is he using a Philosopher's Stone?"

"Well, that depends on your names." I said

"And if-" I elbowed Sara before she could even finish the sentence about going to Central with them."Ow, why you hit?" she whined, bent over.

"I'm Edward Elric, the FullMetal Alchemist!" show off... "And this is my younger brother Alphonse."

"Why do they call you Fullmetal?" I asked him. Edward took off his glove off to reveal an auto-mail arm. Or at least hand.

"You hit me with that?" Sara shouted.

"You should keep an eye on your little brother-" I said to 'Alphonse' only to ger punched in the face... with auto-mail "You hit me in the face! With AUTO-MAIL!" I shouted.

"I'll punch you with my other fist if you want! Don't call me little!" Edward shouted back. I didn't hear what Alphonse and Sara were saying to each other over the insults Edward and I were throwing back and forth at each other.

"Brother, people are staring..." Alphonse said again, Edward and I stopped shouting.

"Why don't we go somewhere else to talk?" I suggested, wanting out of the public we went to a random place without many people around.

"So what do you guys know about Cornello?" Edward asked, being pushy. Reminded me of Sara, a little bit.

"Everything except who those thr-" Elbowed in the gut by Sara "Ow, why you hit?" I whined, bent over.

~*15 minutes later*~

"Well, thanks for the help!" Edward said, getting up with Alphonse and walking away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Sara asked.

"To talk to Cornello."

"Not without us!" I said as Sara and I stood up.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Alphonse said.

"Bull crap it's dangerous!" Sara said, drawing a quick transmutation circle with chalk from her sleeve and putting her hand on it. Part of the wall came out and knocked Alphonse over. The helmet to his armor knocked over. We walked over to him.

"YOU DON'T HAVE A HEAD!" Sara shouted. I hit her when I saw there was nothing.

"YOU KILLED HIM! YOU FREAKING KILLED HIM!" I shouted.

"No, It's OK!" Alphonse's voice said. "It's empty, see?" And he bent over to reveal nothingness.

"Oh my Leto!" Sara and I screamed, and I backed away and screamed some more.

* * *

><p><em>A.N. pt 2: Yay, it's longer, and with more canon characters than just Cornello! I hope I got Ed and Al's personalities right... Review and tell me if I can fix it? ^^'<em>


	3. Chapter 3 Cornello

**No reviews for chapter 2? D: *internally devastated by the lack of reviews***

**FMA: Brotherhood, Ed, Al, Cornello, Liore, etc. Belong to the ingenious Hiromu Arakawa. Magen belongs to me, Marina. Sara belongs to my friend, Chelsea.**

* * *

><p>Edward picked up the head to Alphonse's armor. Sara and I just stood there, in awe, as the empty suit of armor replaced its helmet. I slapped my twin's arm.<p>

"You killed him... You COULD'VE KILLED HIM!" I shouted.

"Don't fight again!" Alphonse's armor said, "I'm fine, see?" And he was, I guess, considering he didn't have a real body. I thought for a second, OK, maybe more than a second.

Alchemists go by one rule: Equivalent Exchange. To get something, you must give something of equal value up. It applies to everything when you think about it. Except for one thing: human life. Because what on earth could equal the value of human life? Nothing, I rest my case. So, then, does that mean these two boys (Even though I have a feeling they might be older than Sara and me) performed the alchemical no-no?

"Uh..." I said, getting my mind over the shock of the empty armor, "Right, well, we're going to go to Cornello with you two."

"No," Said Edward, "It's too dangerous for a couple of girls."

"Oh, so because we're girls, we can't go?" Sara asked, mad.

"Exactly." Edward said. My sister punched him in the face. Three things she hates: Getting hit, being confused with me, and not being able to do things because she's a girl."What'd you do that for?" Edward shouted.

"One, payback. Two, we're going with you." Sara reasoned.

"OK, fine, we're wasting time just standing here, let's go then." Edward said. Sara grinned in a feeling of win.

Surprise: we went and found Cornello at the shrine for Leto. When I saw him, though, I dived behind a Leto statue. Ironically then, I was afraid of fighting and confrontation.

"Father Cornello," said a servant, "Your daughters have brought forth a couple of visitors."

I looked at a wall in disgust.

"DAUGHTERS?" Edward and Alphonse yelled.

"Yes," Sara said, "Daughters. Leto I hate saying that..."

~I was too busy hiding behind a Leto statue, so I didn't do much until there that was a large noise. I came out and saw... Gosh only knows what.

"What the heck is that?" I shouted, diving back behind the statue. Sara joined me there. Edward and Alphonse could handle it.

There was shouting, freaking out, and noises, and then..."Al, let's go!" Edward shouted.

Sara and I looked and saw a new door. The two brothers hauled it out of there.

"They're gone..." Sara said.

"Duh." I responded. "Let's go before Cornello sees us."

We stood up and started to leave when 'daddy' spoke up.

"Oh, there you two are! I was worried the Chimera got you." he said.

"Didn't seem like you were." Sara said.

As soon as the guards left Mr. Nice Cornello was gone "Why did you two bring those blasphemers to Leto here?" He shouted.

"Let us see your Philosopher's Stone and then we'll talk." I said.

"What? How do you know about that?" I felt someone watching us and looked behind me. Nothing, creepy!

"It's a magical thing called your library!" Sara said sarcastically.

"Fine, here, see?" He held up his left hand and showed us his ring he wore on his middle finger.

"OK, thanks!" I said, leaving and dragging Sara, who undoubtedly wanted a fight, behind me.

"Hey, let me go!" She whined, "All I want to do is hit him!"

"And that's why I'm not letting you go." I said.

~About an hour later, we were sitting at a drink stand on bar-stools.

"I wonder where Edward and Alphonse are." Sara asked. Suddenly, the radios and speakers came on.

I heard Cornello say stuff, calling everyone idiots. He kept going on about Liore being full of morons and then said something different. Guess I should've seen it coming, but Father Cornello only adopted Sara and me to help his image. I stared at the radio, then at where I had a good idea Edward, Alphonse, and Cornello were. There was a crash, Sara and I nodded at each other, and went we got to the temple of Leto, I looked up and saw... something up near the roof.

When we got inside, there was Edward without his jacket so I could see that his whole arm was of auto-mail. And there was this _**HUGE**_ fist coming out of the Leto statue into the floor.

"Did you get the Philosopher's Stone?" I asked.

"Turns out, the old man didn't have one!" Edward said with a fake smile.

Alphonse came from a stairwell to the roof."Brother, did you get the stone?" he asked.

"Nope. Come on, Al, let's go."

So the brothers left. I looked at Sara and nodded. We were going to Central.

We ran home to get our travel bags. We put in clothes and other necessary junk. We changed from shoes to boots, and from our still slightly fancy clothes into white long-sleeved shirts with black tank-tops over them and regular pants.

"Edward, Alphonse!" We called, running from the city of oppressing, brainwashed, zombie-like, sociopathic Letoists. "Wait for us!"

* * *

><p><em>Note: Yay, chapter 3! Bye-bye, sociopaths! Review, please? <em>


	4. Chapter 4 fresh start

**A.N.: Yay, reviews :D Thanks for your reviews! Also for the reviews on Chapter 1, I edited it so that it kind of explains why they don't exactly regret betraying Cornello like that...**

**Elayna19: Sara is my friend's person, my friend's writing Sara's POV. And... the heck is a beta reader? O.o**

**standard disclaimers apply, me no own FMA:B D:**

* * *

><p>Even though Sara complained about there being no trains for half of the trip, she some how made it there alive.<p>

The first thing that happened when we got there (although on the train Ed and Al told us we weren't going to Central, it was East City) was that Sara and I stared like idiots.

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" We said at the same time.

"Right..." Ed said, "Well, I got to go, and Al's coming with me, so bye!"

"Brother, are you sure it's safe to leave them alone?" Al asked when they were walking away.

I didn't even have to look at Sara to know what she was thinking. "Don't knock him over again, I know what you're thinking." I said

"Why not?" She whined

"Because there's people here." I said, gesturing at the random people in the train station.

We wandered around for like ten minutes and suddenly the chalk up my shirt sleeve starts irritating my forearm. I look around and see a jewlery store. Then, thanks to a chalk rash and my alchemical abilities, I had an idea. I poked Sara's arm.

"Sara, look!" I said.

"Yeah, that's a store." She said.

"...If you would let me finish talking for **once** in our lives, you would've heard me say I have an idea."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" She asked.

I just rolled up my sleeve to show her the chalk irritation. "You know how it's hard to draw transmutation circles fast and perfect?"

"OH! I get it!" She exclaimed, finally understanding my idea to get bracelets with our transmutation circles on them.

Then I actually started thinking. We had like 250,000 Cens, not enough for custom jewelry, a place to stay AND food.

"There's a problem," I said, "We need money."

Judging by her face I probably crushed her hopes and dreams.

"... Really?" I said, amazed by her... Saraness. "Come on, I'm sure we can find another way."

So I just started walking and looking at the ground for the end we found enough for two bracelets for Sara. One for earth alchemy and one for water alchemy. Because she's pretty cool like that. Then I realized I _REALLY_ didn't want to walk around a fourth of East City again, and I _REALLY_ wanted food... I bent down and opened my suitcase and took out my little bag of money.

"I have money! let's go get food!" I said.

Then we went to get food at one of East City's restaurants. We ordered food and while I was eating, Sara said something, but I really didn't care enough to pay attention. So when I finally finished eating, she was staring into nothing.

I decided to go pay for the food and when I met up with Sara again, I came back in near tears at my new lack of money. I wasn't used to this stuff, usually it was a treat because we were Cornello's 'kids'...

"Please tell me you have money."

"I have no idea."

"THEN CHECK YOUR BAG!"

"I have some..."

"Enough for a hotel room?"

"I have no idea."

I slapped my forehead. "Guess we'll find out."

So we went to a hotel to get a room. The desk person said it was 5,000 Cens a night, ouch. I had to remember it because Sara would probably forget. We went to our room and I honestly can't remember what we said.

Something about trains, deserts and uncomfortableness. Then I was out.

* * *

><p><em>So review and tell me what you think? I like hearing from people, it's my motivation! 3<em>

_Chapter 5 will be a little while's away, like a few days, but I have to upload it to DA first._


	5. Chapter 5 Tunnels!

**A.N. Oh wow, so sorry this took so long! But Chapter 6 (which is super long for an awesome reason) will probably be up next week...? And I'm again internally devastated at the lack of reviews T^T**

**I keep the T rating, because in the future on here I see Magen's tongue slipping... and then there's the fact Ed is... well, Ed.**

**I do not own FullMetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, that belongs solely to Hiromu Arakawa... lucky genius .**

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next morning, Sara was still sleeping, and it was probably noon. So I jumped on her.<p>

"WAKE UP!" I shouted. And that's when she punched me. The first of many abuses to my face.

"What's WRONG with you?" She shouted at me.

I just shrugged, saying "Beats me."

So we got ready for the day ahead.

"What do we do?" I whined when putting my boots on.

"I have no idea..." She whined back.

Suddenly, I had one.

"Let's see if they have underground tunnels like Liore does!"

"Sure, why not?"

"...Uh, we get killed by a bunch of psychopathic murderers?" Said my depressing side.

"Why would you SAY THAT?" Sara shouted.

"Well you asked why not..."

So, despite my depressing side, we started wandering around, eventually wandering underground and past the sewers when we came to a turn-off into a tunnel. I looked at the walls and edges and then noticed something.

"Sara... does it look like someone.. beat down the walls to make this tunnel...?" I asked

"Yeah... It kinda... does."

I made a weapon with alchemy, and Sara did the same. I knew she wasn't happy about it, but we were going to explore that tunnel. A little bit later, I heard some noises above us. When I looked up, there were glowing eyes near the ceiling. I hit Sara repeatedly in the arm with my free hand and pointed up. The things started moving and then jumped from the ceiling. I screamed, Sara screamed, and then we both hauled it out of there.

"MAKE A WALL!" I shouted, before Sara put her hand on the water and made an ice wall. "I MEANT A DIFFERENT WALL!" I shouted again as we started running some more and the things that looked like what Cornello sent after Ed and Al broke through the put her other hand on a wall and made a metal wall come out and separated us from the monsters. I kind of hope those pipes weren't important now...I started running again, and Sara was right behind me.

First set of rungs going up we came to, I climbed. I moved the cover and way a very familiar and very small pair of black and red leather boots...

"What's going on?" Sara complained, almost shoving me off the rungs to see. Because apparently Ed's boots were _VERY_ interesting! "Oh, hey, guys!"

Ed and Al screamed.

"What are you doing?" Ed shouted after we climbed out.

"We were bored..." Sara whined.

"In the sewers?"

"Yes." I answered.

"So you went into the SEWERS?"

"Yes, we went into the sewers! Gosh."

"Why the sewers?" Al asked.

"That's not important." I said, looking down to see if there were any monsters coming up.

"What happened down there?"

"Well..." I looked at Sara who apparently didn't care anymore, so I spoke up.

"We were checking to see if East City has tunnels like Liore."

"And?" came from the ever-pushy Edward.

"It does, so we went into them and these monsters came down from the ceiling and chased us until we got here."

"Monsters? What'd they look like?"

"Kind of like what Cornello sent after you two."

"Chimeras?" Al wondered.

"I guess." Sara said.

"But why would there be chimeras under the city?" Ed asked. I shrugged.

"Beats me."

* * *

><p><em>La! Chapter 5! Enjoy! Comment, tell me if some of it doesn't make sense, because when I transfer it from DA to my computer to here, some of it doesn't make it. *RIP parts that didn't make it T^T* Also tell me if I spelled something wrong because it's terribly embarassing to have typos. ^^<em>

_..._

_And now I see a button that just might allow me to paste from MS Word? Lovely -_-_


End file.
